selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (often abbreviated MoS or MOS) is a style guide for Selena articles, encouraging editors to follow consistent usage and formatting. If the Manual of Style does not specify a preferred usage, please discuss the issue on the talk page. The Manual of Style is a guide applicable to all Selena articles. It presents Selena Wikipedia's house style, and is intended to help editors produce articles whose language, layout, and formatting are consistent, clear, and precise. This helps make the entire encyclopedia easier and more intuitive to use. Many points of usage, such as the treatment of proper names, can be decided by seeing what other writers do. Unless there is some clear reason to do otherwise, follow the usage of reliable secondary sources in English on the subject; the sources for the article itself should be reliable. If the sources can be shown to be unrepresentative of current English usage, follow current English usage instead—and consult more sources. We here at Selena Wikipedia like things to be accurate and professional, so this Manual of Style is here to set things straight. Below are some basic Selena Wikipedia formatting do's and don't's. Layout guide BLPs (Biographies of living perons) All BLP articles should be structured as follows: (these are pointers, not necessarily what the section headers are to be named) #Title/Eras/Infobox #Lead #Early life (or career) #Emerging years #Personal lives #Discography (if the BLP article is about a musician) #Filmography (if the person was in a special, movie, or in talk shows) #References (if there is not a book involved as a primary source) #Notes (if there is a book involved as a primary source) #Further reading (if there are other books about the person not used in the article) #See also #External links (is there are informative websites about the person. Do not add WP:FANSITE) #Categories/Templates Articles on documentaries, shows, or other television spotlights Some specials like Selena Remembered are considered to be notable and require a different MoS. #Title/Eras/Infobox #Lead #Plot summary #Production/Background #Credits #Critical reception #Awards/nominations #Viewership #Distribution #Notes and references #See also #External links #Categories/Templates Articles on lists Articles like Selena discography and List of Selena songs use a different MoS. #Title/Eras/Infobox #Lead #Table (with peak positions, certifications discographies, writing credits, production dates, etc uses of songs) #References #Notes #See also #External links #Categories/Templates Headings Use the (heading) markup for headings, not the ' ('bold') markup. Example: : This is a heading which produces: :This is a heading If you mark headings this way, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. *Capitalize the first letter only of the first word and of any proper nouns in a heading, and leave all of the other letters in lower case. *Avoid links within headings. *Avoid overuse of sub-headings. Usage and spelling Though the readers and editors of Selena Wikipedia speak many varieties of English, we mandate standard American English spelling, grammar, punctuation, and word usage. This is the variety of English used in the first printings of most primary sources. If a word has two acceptable variants in American English, the one that is considered "more American" is to be used. Such example is the spelling of ''judgement as judgment. The only exception of this rule is the spelling of words ending in ''-ogue'': while dialog is an acceptable version of dialogue, the latter is preferred. If the title of an article differs in different varieties of English, the American title should be the article title, with alternate names being used as redirects. Tense and consistency Most of Selena Wikipedia's articles require the use of past-tense tone. Instead of saying "Dreaming of You is peaking at number-one on the US Billboard 200" say it in past-tense tone with "Dreaming of You peaked at number-one on the US Billboard 200". Writing should be clear and concise. Articles are supposed to introduce readers to topics, or remind them of what they had half-forgotten: it is not their purpose to dazzle readers with editors' learning or vocabulary. Plain English works best: avoid jargon, vague phrases, and unnecessary complexity. All references should be consistent. Stick to one way of adding accessdates and dates to all of your citations. If you would add "17 August 2011" as the accessdate, then stick to the format of DD-MMMM-YYYY. Capital letters All organizations, places and historical places are always capitalized. Examples: Q-Productions, The Selena Foundation, Corpus Christi, Texas, etc. Italics and miscellaneous grammar Albums All albums are to always be italic when mentioned and have the year of its' release in parentheses. :e.g. :"Techno Cumbia" is the sixth single from Amor Prohibido (1994) Apostrophes and possessives ending in "s" While plural nouns ending in "s" should be made possessive by adding only an apostrophe, singular nouns ending in "s" can be made possessive by adding either an apostrophe followed by another "s" or simply an apostrophe, providing each article is consistent throughout. Users are encouraged, but not required, to use only an s' for possessive nouns ending in a Z-sound. For example, Selena released several albums. Quotations Quotations are used if copy-righted material such as information gathered for a "critical reception" section. Always apply quotation marks if you add information directly from a source, do not copy-and-paste the whole review, please summarize it while also giving the reader on what the review was about and how the reviewer felt about the specific item. Category:Selena Wikipedia policies and guidelines